DONGHAE
by nnaglow
Summary: Donghae adalah EastSea tapi bagi Leeteuk, Donghae mempunyai arti sendiri untuknya - Satu huruf mewakili satu cerita - TeukHae Brothership Oneshoot - Tribute To Uri Fishy ( mian, telat beud ) - RnR please and Enjoy it . .


**Tittle : D.O.N.G.H.A.E**

**Author : Nurun Nafa Ayba **

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae, Leeteuk**

**Genre : Brothership/Brotherhood, Friendship, Fluffy**

**Rating : G**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine**

**© 2013 Cr****ea****ted By Nurun Nafa Ayba a****.k.a**** SungGlow a****.k.a**** nnaglow**

**D**iamond

Aku memandang wajah polos seseorang yang kini tengah terlelap dengan nyaman di pangkuanku. Tangan kananku tak henti-hentinya mengelus kepalanya dengan senyum hangat.

Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menidurkannya di ranjangnya dengan sedikit kesusahan saat ku rasa pahaku mulai lelah, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ku lihat dia sedikit bergerak namun dengan cepat aku kembali mengelusnya dan yang ku lihat selanjutnya dia semakin bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Hanya ada penerangan yang berasal dari lampu di meja nakas Donghae karena pada dasarnya dia memang takut gelap dan tidak akan bisa tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Jadwal di Super Junior yang padat benar-benar membuatku lelah. Pantas saja anak itu tidur dengan lelap.

Aku mendongak dan menatap langit-langit kamarku—ralat, kamarku dan Donghae. Ternyata waktu sepuluh tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Aku menghembuskan napas lelah. Mataku kembali memandang Donghae yang masih terlelap dalam posisi sama. Benar-benar seperti bayi.

Our little_ Donghae, tolong di jaga karena aku mungkin tidak bisa menjaganya lagi. Tolong berjanji jaga dia. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan kau adalah _Hyung_ yang baik untuknya._

Perkataan Ayah Donghae sepuluh tahun silam kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih ingat saat pria paruh baya itu menghampiriku, menanyakan namaku lalu kemudian menggenggam erat tanganku dan secara terang-terangan menitipkan putra bungsunya padaku. Awalnya aku tak mengerti walau pada akhirnya aku mengangguk ragu.

Aku baru tahu saat sekamar dengannya, jika dia hanyalah anak yang sangat rapuh untuk dirinya namun sangat kuat untuk orang lain. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ayahnya menitipkannya padaku, karena dia terlalu berharga untuk merasakan sakit. Dia sangat berharga bagi Ayahnya, Ibu dan kakaknya, Aku, dan mungkin orang lain?

_Karena dia bagaikan berlian._

**O**cean

Ku lihat binar mata Donghae di antara matanya yang membulat lucu. Dia berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut _brunette_nya. Sesekali dia terkikik kecil ketika buih ombak menerpa kakinya bahkan tertawa keras.

Aku masih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan sambil bersandar nyaman di kap mobilku. Aku menarik lengkungan di ujung bibirku melihat dia yang begitu bahagia. Ku lihat dia mulai bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak dan berlari kesana kemari setelah menggulung celananya sampai lutut, lalu beberapa kali akan tertawa keras jika dia terjatuh dan bajunya basah. Sepertinya keputusanku untuk mengajaknya ke _Donghae_ _Beach_ ketika _schedule_ kosong tidak salah.

Aku memejamkan mataku saat semilir angin menerbangkan rambutku. Ku lihat hari mulai sore dan arlogiku sudah menunjuk pukul 5 sore. Aku putuskan untuk menghampiri Donghae yang masih betah bermain air dengan baju yang sudah basah kuyup sepenuhnya. Mungkin ini efek gara-gara dirinya belum pernah ke pantai lagi semenjak _schedule _penuh.

"Donghae-_ya_", panggilku sembari memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku.

Donghae menoleh dan menampilkan senyum polos kekanakannya. Tanpa di duga, dia langsung menubrukku dan memelukku erat. "_Gomawo_, Teuki _Hyung_"

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengelus rambut _brunette_nya. Dia tertawa senang sambil berucap yang membuatku terkekeh pelan. "Aku sayang _Hyung_"

"Kalau begitu, _Hyung_ jauh lebih sayang darimu, Hae-_ya_ hahaha"

Aku tertawa renyah sambil tetap memeluk Donghae. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Tetaplah tertawa sesulit apapun, Donghae-_ya_. Karena _Hyung_ akan selalu di sampingmu"

Dan ku lihat selanjutnya adalah dia kembali mengulas senyum polos kekanakannya.

_Dia sangat menyukai pantai. Karena dia adalah _Hae. Donghae. _Dia adalah laut yang murni dan terus mengalir apa adanya._

**N**emo

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurku saat ku rasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang telah berani menganggu tidurku di malam hari ini.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _Hyung_", ucap si pelaku yang terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Kau menganggu tidurku, Donghae-_ya_", ucapku seraya mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Donghae mengikutiku. Benar, dialah pelakunya. "_Wae? _Kau baru pulang?", tanyaku yang hanya di jawab anggukan menggemaskan darinya. "Lalu?", lanjutku berusaha untuk sabar.

"Temani aku nonton film, ya". Dia memohon dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pandangan anjing terbuangnya membuatku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Dan seperti inilah aku sekarang, menemani seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh _namja_ berumur kepala dua untuk menemaninya menonton film di jam 3 dini hari? Bayangkan !

Aku bahkan harus menopang daguku dengan tangan kiriku jika tidak ingin terhantuk lantai saat kantuk menyerangku sementara dia tersenyum dan terkikik geli. Oke, tak masalah jika film yang dia tonton itu adalah Terminator, Fast Furious, Mission Impossible, The Conjuction atau apalah yang keren serta penghilang rasa kantuk. Tapi, oh yang benar saja—

_Finding Nemo?_

**G**lee

Dalam setiap perjalanan tak selamanya senang bukan? Pasti ada kesedihan. Itulah yang terkadang aku rasakan. Sudah hampir 5 tahun kami bekerja untuk SM Entertainment, terus berkarya dan memberikan yang terbaik dari kami untuk semua terutama ELF. Tak jarang kami di caci dan di hina dengan perkataan ataupun sikap yang macam-macam. Jujur, terkadang aku lelah. Sangat lelah.

Pikiranku selalu di banjiri dengan sesuatu yang ruwet. Takut kehilangan karir? Ini, itu dan sebagainya. Kami semakin tua. Banyak _boyband_ muda bermunculan yang menjadi saingan kami. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Ku akui itu.

Aku takut saat kami benar-benar akan tersisihkan.

Aku takut saat kami benar-benar akan terlupakan.

Aku takut saat kami benar-benar akan berpisah dan tidak berkumpul lagi seperti ini.

Aku takut saat kami benar-benar tidak akan kembali melihat _Sapphire Blue Ocean_ secara langsung. Tidak akan ada lagi teriakan semangat untuk kami.

Aku takut saat Super Junior benar-benar akan mati dan bubar seperti yang orang-orang katakan.

Namun saat itulah anak selalu datang. Memberikan senyum ceria dan tingkah polosnya yang akan membuat kami semua tertawa dan sejenak mampu melupakan ketakutan kami walau jujur aku yakin dalam hatinya dia pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dia selalu menyakinkan kami akan hal-hal buruk pikiran kami tidak akan terjadi. Dia selalu mengatakan jika dalam lubuk hatinya,

"Super Junior akan tetap Super Junior sampai kapanpun. Kami hanya terpisah tempat namun tidak untuk hati kami. Super Junior selamanya akan 13+2. Itulah kami"

Sungguh kata-kata itu membuatku—kami—terharu.

Gomawo, saeng... _Kecerianmu telah membawa warna dan semangat untuk kami. Kecerianmu mampu membuat kami bertahan sampai detik ini__._

**H**eadstrong

Aku memeras handuk setelah mencelupkannya ke dalam air di baskom dan kembali meletakannya di kening Donghae. Anak ini masih menggigil sejak semalam. Wajahnya juga masih pucat.

"Donghae- _ya_, kau tidak usah ikut ke KBS nanti sore, ya. Kau istirahat saja di dorm !", ucapku sambil mengelus keningnya yang panas.

"_Ani, Hyung _! Aku harus ikut ! Siapa yang akan menggantikan Eunhyuk _Hyung_ untuk nge-_rapp_?", tanyanya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Masih ada Shindong, Donghae-_ya_", jawabku. "Lagipula kau masih pucat dan lemas"

"_Ani_, pokoknya aku akan ikut!", tolaknya keras. "Nanti sore juga sudah baikan"

"Donghae-_ya..._"

Aku mencoba memperingati namun yang dia justru mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya yang tak akan pernah bisa di tolak oleh siapapun. Aku menghela napas berat.

_Kenapa anak ini begitu keras kepala?_

**A**ppa

Aku baru saja pulang berbelanja dengan dua kantong plastik putih besar di kedua tanganku ketika para _member_ berkumpul di lantai 12. Aku mengernyit bingung. _Ada _event _apa ini?_

"Oh, _Hyung, _kau sudah pulang?". Shindong menyambutku dan membuat semua member beralih menatapku. Mereka tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas dan segera membereskan belanjaanku dengan di bantu Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Beruntungnya aku tak perlu repot-repot meminta.

"Kami disini untuk merayakan kemenangan kami di MAMA lusa, _Hyung. _Tak apa, kan? Lagipula, jarang-jarang kita punya waktu luang serempak seperti ini". Yesung menjelaskan seolah mengerti pikiranku yang di benarkan oleh anggukan semua _member_. Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, Yesung-_ah_". Aku beralih menatap mereka semua sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di kulkas. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana Donghae?", tanyaku saat menyadari ada satu sosok _dongsaeng_ku yang hilang.

"Entahlah, dia tak kelihatan sejak kami disini. Mungkin di kamar", jawab _magnae_ kami seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP kesayangannya.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya dulu!"

Aku meninggalkan semua _member_ dan beranjak ke kamarku dan Donghae. Aku baru saja akan mengetuk pintu jika tak ku dengar suara tangis seseorang. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Tidak salah lagi. Kenapa lagi anak ini? Aku membuka pintu tanpa suara.

"_Appa_,_ mianhae, _aku tidak bisa mengunjungi _Appa _hari ini. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Mokpo untuk mengunjungi _Appa,_ hiks, _mianhae"_

Aku mengernyit bingung. Oh bukan-bukan, bukan karena posisi Donghae yang saat ini sedang berbicara sendiri di ponsel, itu hal yang lumrah menurutku, tapi karena ucapannya yang tidak bisa kembali Mokpo. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat meski tak ketemu.

"_Appa, _aku tahu aku bukan anak yang baik seperti yang _Appa _harapkan. Seharusnya aku bisa ke Mokpo dan memperingati hari kematian _Appa_ dengan _Eomma _dan Donghwa _Hyung, mianhae Appa, _hiks hiks"

Hari kematian Ayah Donghae? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa ini.

Ah, sial ! Bukankah ini tanggal 8 Agustus? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

"_Appa_, tahukah kau kalau sekarang Super Junior semakin terkenal? Aku juga sudah menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan... ". Ku lihat air matanya kembali jatuh. Bukan setetes atau dua tetes lagi tapi menerus. "Tahukah kau _Appa_ kalau lusa kami menenangkan penghargaan di MAMA? Ah, aku baru ingat, aku lupa memberitahu _Appa_ ya waktu itu?"

"_Appa, _tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat untukku? Eh, _ani_ ! Tapi untuk kami?"

"_Chukkayo, _Donghae-_ya _!"

Ku lihat Donghae langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Masih terlihat sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Aku tersenyum hangat sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada dan bersandar pada pintu yang sepenuhnya sudah ku tutup. Mata sendunya masih memandangku.

Aku menghampiri Donghae. Menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke wajahnya lalu menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum. Senyum tulus.

"_Chukkayo, _Donghae-_ya _!"

"_H-Hyung..._". Hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat keluar dari bibir tipisnya sebelum akhirnya memelukku erat. Isakannya masih terdengar.

"_Pabbo! _Lain kali, jangan pendam sendiri masalahmu!", ucapku begitu pelukan kami terlepas. "Dengar, Donghae-_ya_, kau sudah bekerja keras dan menjadi yang terbaik untuk kami ! Dan satu lagi, aku menyayangimu sama seperti Lee _Ahjusi _menyayangimu. Walau dengan suara yang berbeda, tapi aku tetap bisa menjadi _Appa_mu bukan?"

"_Hyung, gomawo..."_. Donghae memelukku lebih erat.

Hyung_ tahu, _Hyung _memang tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti _Appa_mu, tapi ketahuilah, Donghae_-ya... Hyung _menyayangimu sama seperti _Appa_mu, dan ijinkanlah _Hyung _menjadi sandaran untukmu._

**E**nergetic

Aku melewati ruang latihan saat ku dengar bunyi musik _random _tertangkap telingaku. Aku mencoba mengintip lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Ku lihat seseorang yang tak asing menurutku tengah menari dengan gerakan asal walau ku akui itu tetap bagus dan keren. Aku mencoba menajamkan penglihatanku.

Bulir-bulir keringat ku lihat sudah menghujani tubuhnya. Aku berani taruhan jika _namja_itu pasti sudah dari tadi latihan. Lihat saja bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup dan keringat yang menetes di wajahnya. _Namja _itu tampak kerongosan setelah akhirnya terduduk di lantai dengan dada yang naik turun.

Pandangan _namja_ itu beralih pada laptopnya yang masih menyala. Dia berjalan pelan dan memutar sebuah video. Dan baru ku sadari jika itu adalah video rekaman kami saat tampil di salah satu stasiun tv swasta. _Namja _itu tampak serius—sangat—memperhatikan setiap gerakan dance yang kami tampilkan.

_Namja _itu kembali berdiri namun baru saja dia melakukan gerakan _dance_nya, dia kembali terduduk lemas. Musik terus berputar namun sepertinya _namja _itu sudah kelelahan.

Tanpa suara aku berjalan menghampiri _namja_ itu dan menepuk punggunya. Aku berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggiku padanya.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat, Donghae-_ya_", ucapku pelan. _Namja _itu—Donghae—menoleh. Terlihat sekali gurat kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Aku harus terus berusaha untuk kita. Untuk Super junior. Untuk ELF dan semua yang mendukung kita. Aku harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka, _Hyung..._". Dia menjawab pelan dan lirih. Segera ku bawa dirinya dalam dekapanku.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Kau sudah menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, Donghae-_ya_"

_Dia adalah Lee Donghae. Dia adalah _dongsaeng_ku yang paling aku sayangi. Dia selalu bekerja keras dan penuh semangat untuk kami. _Saranghae saeng. _Kau memang yang selalu terbaik untuk kami._

Hehehe

BTW ini tanggal brp ya? Udh tgl 23 ya? Heee

Rencananya seh nih epep mo buat ultah si uri fishy tp berhubung saya ga pny modem, udh gitu nih epep jg buat ikutan lomba dulu di superjuniorff2010 *alhamdulilah ff author di post* *reader : ga nanya* jadi telat dech...

Mian #nyengir

Gpp ya klo nge-pos nya udah lewat 1 minggu, ya penting kan ikut ngucapin hehe

Gamsahae aja buat para reader #tebarbuluayam

Reader : Lhoh, thor, kok bulu ayam, seh?

Author : habis aku ga pny bulu malaikat jd pake bulu ayam aja

#authordibacot


End file.
